


Ain’t you proud you’ve still got faces?

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Category: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: National Anthem (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Late Night Conversations, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: There’s good days, and bad nights, nights where you wish shit was easier.
Relationships: Code Blue | Maria Ramirez & Code Red | Sofia Ramirez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Ain’t you proud you’ve still got faces?

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck canon, this is my story :)  
> Title is from Young Americans by David Bowie

“Whole world could move on, and we’d never know, you know?” 

“What?”

“All’s we do is live and die, don’t pay any mind to the news or politics, radio in the car’s always on music. Do you fucking know who the President is?”

“Hell naw. Why would I?”

“Exactly. You think we’d know if he was assassinated? You think we’d care?”

“Why do you care now?”

“Because we _should_. Because it’s what people do.”

“It’s not what we do.”

“Red, I know that. It’s why I’m thinking about this all.”

“Huh. Let me know if you reach a conclusion?”

“Wait. Stay?”

“Me? Why?”

“Dunno. I’m lonely. Come sit here and we’ll pretend we’re normal kids ditching the JV football game or some shit. Pretend we’ll go home to mama and papa at the end of the night, pretend like we’ll have a real bedroom to fall asleep in together. I don’t know.”

“Blue, really? I never took you to be... like this.”

“Like what? Sofia, I just sometimes wish things were different. That’s all.”

“Call me Red. That’s my name.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know.”

“Not just abou— I’m sorry, for everything.”

“You don’t have to be. I don’t understand, but don’t be sorry.”

“But I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below, and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!!


End file.
